yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Zarjaia
Zarjaia has appeared 15 times, making its debut in the sixth edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it has participated every edition in the YMF since their debut. ZAJ also took part in every Junior Yagredin Music Festival since their debut and been also involved in every Special YMF edition. The official broadcaster is ZZB, which is short for Zalatoje Zarjaia Bačannie. Zarjaia's best result was the 4th place in the 10th and 20th edition with the songs "Tamta Dziewczyna" and "Galileo (Dva Cheloveka)". The worst result for ZAJ was the 25th place in the 7th edition with the song "W Dobrą Stronę". Zarjaia is located on the middle continent. It has 3 direct neighbours and 1 indirect. The direct neighbours are from west to east Astenau, Aythmos and Zhavina and Hmltša. And to the indirect counts Eiwora. ZAJ has a total of 2 islands. Furthermore it's a big country. Zarjaia has a total number of 4.800.000 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Zarju. And their capital is called Ksiusha. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Zarjaia is their national language Polish and Russian with four appearences. ZAJ's best result has been performed in Polish language, while their worst was sang in Polish. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Zarjaia sent 8 women, only 1 men and 6 groups. So ZAJ sent 53% woman, 7% men and 40% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Zarjaia took part in every edition of the YMF since their debut. Meaning that ZAJ appeared 15 times in the main event yet. The best result was the 4th place in the 10th and 20th edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Zarjaia took part in every edition of the JYMF since their debut. Meaning that ZAJ appeared 12 times in the junior event yet. The best result was the 2nd place in the 11th, 16th and 17th edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Zarjaia took part in every edition of the Special YMF. Meaning that ZAJ appeared 12 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 2nd place in the 2nd edition of Chirstmas YMF and 1st edition of Second Chance YMF. National Finals Zarjaia's national selection was introduced for the ninth edition of the YMF. The name of the selection is Ksiusha Festival. It was used as selection method for edition 09 – 11, 13 –14 and 16 – 17. A national selection was made for edition 20 but the winner was not sent to the contest in the end. Hostings host mitzaj.png Zarjaia hosted a total of one times. Though they never won a contest so they were determined to after Ynaiven could not host in the 17th edition, so they gave the hosting right to the runner-up Zarjaia. So it hosted once the Junior Yagredin Music Festival. Each contest was hosted by different persons, two in total. From those two hosts did take part two in a YMF event at least once.